rubytalefandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Ruby!Sans
History Ruby!Sans was quiet in his Timeline (or world if you prefer). Everybody was happy. But when Ruby!Frisk arrived, Genocide timelines began. Thousands of genocide timelines pass, a continuous dead end loop. Ruby's solutions! Without not working, a part of Galaxy is growing but is still useless. Ruby!Sans injected himself with liquid DT to try to beat the human, which created a personality. She failed again ... and found a solution that seemed gory to her, but she had no choice. She decided to kill the monsters to be stronger than the human, which created a personality. Twenty timelines to kill monsters in different ways (eg faster, earlier, ext.). She managed to have her first Pascifiste timeline. She always had an "eye" towards Ruby!Frisk to see if she was killing or not. After Ruby!Frisk had fought Ruby Without in her form of Goddess of the Underworld and Universes ,Ruby Without returning to the castle (home ). She saw her dead father, Ruby!Gaster (her father) had left her a letter explaining everything. She was crowned Queen of the Underground. She ruled 3 months, Error Without disembarking and destroying everything. Error to kill Ruby Without, but, does not turn into dust. Ink Without saving Ruby Without in time, she went to the Doodle Sphere. The hatred caused by Error and the other timelines is enough to enlarge Galaxy and control Ruby.Galaxy begins to take control of Ruby's body! Sans and, is aggressive with everyone. When Galaxy took full control of Ruby Without, tentacles (like Nightmare!Sans Without) protruded from Ruby's back! Without, she cried out for help, but no one came. She vomits blood while remaining aggressive with everyone. Ink! Without come and, was attacked by Ruby! Without. 1 week went by, Ruby! Without regaining control of herself and, no longer attacking Ink! Without, she protects him. She finally found where to live, she lives in Undertale. One day, she finds FrozenSnow and FireFeather her animals then Shadow and Azzy. Capacites Bone It's like Classic! Without. GasterBlasters They have different types: *Normal *Fire *Electric *Radioactivity The appearance of his GasterBlasters are different. In her form of Goddess of the Underworld and Universes she has only one GasterBlaster. It takes on a new Appearance and can change type depending on the enemy’s weakness. In its Reaper form of the Universes it changes form to an imposing form, it has all types in it. Bug In this form, Ruby! Sans is untouchable, the attacks cross him and do him nothing. This is her "real" form since she was killed by Error! Sans. When she is in this form, her appearance is full of glitches / bugs. That applies to all its forms. Its soul loses its illusion of normal soul. Blue Soul It's like Classic! Without. She can put multiple souls in blue, any distance. It also puts the souls of enemies in black, nobody can move, teleport, ext .. illusions It creates illusions to confuse the enemy. They are all identical to the original. Flight She is able to float in the air. Codes She can use the codes of the worlds. Scythe She can use the Galaxy scythe. Flames It controls the flames, it can make surges, deflagrations, ext. Its flames are at more than 100,000 ° C. Claws His hands can transform into extremely solid and very sharp iron claws. She can heat them. Tentacles She can use Galaxy tentacles Hidden attack His hidden attack uses the codes on which nobody gets to use against his enemy Super Sayan She a Super-Sayan like Galaxy Aspire It sucks the powerful attacks of its adversaries, the energy and their elementary powers (ex: Fire, ice, ...) In Ruby Without Ruby Without acquiring things or people in his own person: *Galaxy * {Ruby} Dust * {Ruby} Geno * Dawn * Dusk (unfinished) In writing... Catégorie:Monster